Choco Enchanted
by pororo90
Summary: Hinata murid akademi sihir, bertemu dengan kesialannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru killer bernama Uchiha Sasuke si mantan vampir. Ketika benang merah terajut, ia ingin memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk gurunya. Apakah coklat sihir di malam valentine itu termasuk hal yang romantis?/ AU/T/Oneshoot/SasuHina rules *untuk SHSD even.


**Chocho Enchanted**

**Pororo90**

**Naruto**** MK**

**Warning: AU/ Typos/ OOC/ Abal**

**Sasu-Hina**

**Fantasy/Romance **

**T**

***Untuk even SHSD**

_Happy valentine days minna~_

.

.

_Ini dunia yang berbeda dari yang kalian bayangkan. Di dunia ini segala hal bisa terjadi. Kami menyebutnya Dunia keajaiban (Kiseki no Sekai). Setiap manusia yang berada di dunia ini dianugrahi oleh kekuatan magis. Bukankah indah jika kalian bisa menemukan apapun yang kalian inginkan?_

_Namun begitu ada beberapa hal yang unik sekaligus mengesalkan. Di dunia ini, barang siapa yang berciuman baik langsung atau tidak langsung, sengaja atau tidak disengaja akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka akan terikat benang takdir. Bahkan jika itu lelaki dan lelaki, atau wanita dengan wanita. Bahkan jika dengan hewan sekalipun._

_Ciuman menjadi sesuatu yang dihindari. Karena manusia di Kiseki no Sekai hidup awet muda, mereka menjadi takut akan cinta. Karena cinta tanpa adanya interaksi fisik adalah suatu kehampaan. Jadi jatuh cinta adalah suatu kutukan juga. Karena itu berarti di saat kau memilih pasangan yang salah, dan memberikan ciumanmu, maka kau akan terlibat masalah seumur hidupmu. Karena jiwa kalian akan dipersatukan oleh fenomena itu._

_Bagi para gadis bisa menyerahkan ciuman untuk orang yang dikasihi merupakan sebuah ritual pernikahan. Tentu saja, mencium orang yang salah bisa berakibat fatal. Terutama jika kau tidak pernah bisa memilih jodohmu dan ciuman itu tidak sengaja. Jadi, wahai gadis.. janganlah engkau sembrono dalam bertindak.._

**Chocho Enchanted**

.

Tanggal 12, kalender Venus, Tahun 7191 _Kiseki no Sekai_.

Hari ini mungkin sama dengan tanggal 12 Februari tahun 2014 waktu bumi. Seorang gadis sedang manyun. Hatinya gundah. Tentu saja karena dia tidak punya pasangan di waktu yang katanya penuh dengan atsmosfir cinta.

Haruskah ia masuk sekolah karena tidak mendapat pasangan? Ya, tentu saja ia tak bisa libur dengan alasan memberikan momen spesial untuk sang kekasih. Di _Kiseki no Sekai_, setiap orang yang telah memiliki pasangan akan diberikan hari libur spesial jika tanggal 14 kalender Venus tiba.

Ia mendesah lagi, karena satu-satunya pria yang ia taksir, Naruto-_senpai_ sangat disayangkan telah berciuman dengan seorang gadis dari kelas medis. Tentu saja itu ciuman yang tidak direncanakan. Naruto yang karena kelelahan bertanding pertahanan ilmu hitam, tiba-tiba pingsan karena perisainya berbalik mengenai dirinya sendiri. Karena panik, gadis dari kelas medis memberikan CPR yang tentu saja akan mengikat keduanya seumur hidup. Dan Hinata menyesal karena bukan ia yang memberikan CPR itu. Keh, memangnya siapa Hinata? Lagipula bagaimana anak kelas astronomi seperti dia bisa berpikir sejauh itu?

Di sekolah Hinata, ada beberapa cabang ilmu yang bisa dipilih. Misalnya cabang Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam, Medis, Astronomi, Ilmu Teknik, dan masih banyak lagi. Hinata tidak berbakat masuk kelas medis, karena ia termasuk anak yang lambat. Sedangkan kemampuannya akan pengetahuan dunia luar amat bagus. Oleh karena itu _sensei _nya terdahulu, Kurinai, merekomendasikan Hinata masuk kelas astronomi. Hinata adalah orang yang mampu beradaptasi di dunia manapun. Berarti jika ia bisa melakukan teleportasi ke dunia manapun, ia bisa langsung membaur dengan penduduk di sana. Akan tetapi karena fisiknya yang lemah, ia harus ikut belajar ilmu pertahanan. Dan itu artinya ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu. Membayangkan bertemu dengan guru yang katanya kejam membuat dia bergidik. Haruskah ia masuk dan bertemu dengan orang itu? Si vampir penghisap darah yang konon katanya sudah tobat dan bisa menjadi orang baik.

.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah generasi vampir darah murni yang yang mempunyai kelas khusus. Ia adalah pengajar untuk kelas intregasi. Ia mengajar Astronomi sekaligus pertahanan. Jadi itu berarti Hinata dan seorang temannya yang lain akan dibimbing oleh orang itu.

Hinata masuk ke kelas khusus dengan perasaan was-was. Seperti apa orang itu? Tapi sepertinya orang yang dimaksud belum datang. Uhh, leganya.

Pintu terbuka, dan seketika hampir membuat Hinata terlonjak. Seorang gadis muda nan cantik. Berambut kuning keemasan, dengan mata safir yang menakjubkan. Hinata menarik nafas lagi. Kenapa saudara sepupu Naruto juga berada di sini? Bukankah gadis cantik itu dalah kakak kelasnya.

"Hai.." sapa Ino riang.

"H-hai.." ucap Hinata gugup. Ia menundukkan kepala.

Ino tertawa, "Haha.. ternyata benar."

Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah ayu Ino Yamanaka. "A-apanya?"

"Kau itu imut sekali."

"Eh?!" Hinata melongo.

"Naruto bilang, ada adik kelas yang seperti boneka yang dihadiahkan Tou-_san_."

"Bo-boneka?" kali ini mata Hinata berkedip, membuat Ino gemas dan langsung mencubit pipinya.

"_A-ano_. _ittai_, Yamanaka-_san._"

Ino nyengir, "Maaf ya. Habisnya kau itu imut sekali. Dan lihat, rambutmu lembut." Ujar Ino sambil menjumput rambut Hinata yang tampak berkilau. "Pipimu juga. Bagaimana kau bisa mempinyai lesung pipi dan warna merah itu? Apakah ada mantra khusus untuk membuatmu begitu imut?" terocos Ino.

"Ehem!" deheman ini membuat acara Ino terganggu.

Ino menatap ke arah pintu dimana seorang lelaki jangkung berambut gelap berdiri. Meski orang itu tersenyum, tapi Hinata entah mengapa bisa merasakan aura gelap yang seakan menakutinya.

"Eh, kau lagi." Desah Ino.

"Maafkan aku, _sayang_."

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya kecelakaan. Kenapa kau sampai mengikutiku kemari sih?!"

"Memastikan _calon istriku _aman. Aku tidak bisa begitu membiarkan kau masuk ke kelas Uchiha."

"Uchiha Sai. Pulanglah, dan urus saja galerimu. Dan akan kupastikan kau akan mendapatiku di rumah setelah jam pelajaran berakhir."

Sai terkekeh. Mereka ditakdirkan bersama. Dan betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan si boneka Barbie, Ino yang umurnya jauuuuhhh lebih muda dari dirinya. Oh, jangan lupakan kenyataan vampir hidup abadi.

"Berikan dulu aku sebuah ciuman."

"Tidak mau!"

"Bukankah sama saja, kau cium langsung atau tidak. Kita sudah terlanjur terikat. Atau kau lebih suka kita langsung menikah saja?!"

Srraaakkk..

Ino berdiri, lalu memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir yang langsung disambut Hinata dengan memejamkan mata.

"Nah, pergilah sebelum sepupumu datang dan mengirimmu ke dimensi hampa." Ujar Ino mengibaskan tangannya membuat gerakan mengusir.

"Ugh, galak sekali." Kata Sai protes. Tapi, meski begitu ia masih saja memberikan senyum manis. Lalu lelaki itu hilang dengan satu kepakan.

Tentu saja vampir bisa terbang dengan sayap magis mereka. Sayap akan terlihat begitu dikembangkan, dan ketika terlipat, maka sayap itu menghilang. Dan di _Kiseki no Sekai _para vampir itu disebut sebagai _dark angel_.

.

Ino masih sibuk berceloteh tentang dunia manusia di bumi ketika Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan.

Entah karena cahaya lampu yang temaram, atau pekatnya aura hitam Sasuke membuat suasana menjadi suram. Ino yang tadinya ceria mendadak menjadi bisu kerena kedatangan orang itu.

"Selamat datang di kelasku."

Singkat, padat dan terkesan dingin.

Ino mendengus,

"Itu bukan untukmu, Yamanaka. Dan berhentilah menggerutu atau tahun depanpun kau tak akan lulus."

Ya, Hinata sudah mendengar kabar kalau Uchiha _sensei _adalah seorang _mind reader_. Dan bagaimana kau akan tenang dengan orang mengerikan dan juga pandai membaca pikiranmu? Apakah tidak mengerikan jika seseorang bisa mengetahui apapun, bahkan rahasia terkelam yang ingin kau sembunyikan?

.

Pikiran Hinata seperti perkamen terbuka yang membuat Sasuke diam-diam tertawa dalam hati. Gadis Hyuuga memang menarik. Ia imut, sekaligus lucu. Bagaimana tubuh sekecil itu dapat menampung banyak pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran sebanyak itu? Dan sifat yang seolah disentuh akan hancur membuat Sasuke tertantang untuk mengajari gadis yang konon katanya mudah untuk diajari.

"Baiklah, buka buku pelajaran halaman tujuh puluh enam."

Hinata menyimak dengan baik. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ino yang terlihat bosan. Meski Hinata masih muda dan memang yang termuda di angkatannya, akan tetapi ia mudah untuk mengikuti standar kelulusan dan masuk ke kelas yang berada di atasnya. Dan terlebih dari itu, Sasuke hanya heran. Bagaimana gadis itu tetap bisa berkonsentrasi sementara ia merisaukan dirinya?

Ya Hintata memang menyimpan pertanyaan kecil yang bagi Sasuke itu lucu. Gadis itu bahkan berpikir apakah Sasuke mempunyai ekor? Tch! Benar-benar menggelikan.

Sasuke menyembunyikan seringainya di balik buku penduan berwarna hitam itu ketika diam-diam ia mengintip pikiran Hinata.

'_Uchiha Sensei itu tampan'_

Senyum Sasuke mengembang.

'_Sayangnya ia dark angel'_

Wajah Sasuke berubah dingin.

'_Apakah ia juga punya taring?'_

Diam-diam Sasuke ingin tertawa.

'_Kata kakak, jika berhadapan dengan dark angel, jangan pernah melihat matanya. Karena bisa membuatku terhipnotis.'_

Sasuke mengulas senyum licik.

'_Apakah Uchiha sensei benar-benar tidak akan menghisap darah lagi?!'_

Kali ini Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak memperingatkan Hinata.

.

"Ehem!"

Hinata dan Ino mendongak. Dan tanpa sengaja, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Kelam dengan terang. Dan seketika membuat Hinata langsung menundukkan kepala lagi. Membuat Sasuke merengut. Tanpa sepengatahuan Sasuke, pipi Hinata memanas.

"Hyuuga. Kalau kau masih takut padaku, kau justru akan membuang waktumu bersamaku."

Hinata diam.

Dan waktu berjalan kembali. Ino masih sibuk menghafalkan mantra dan juga berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaannya mengumpat Sasuke Uchiha jika ia ingin cepat lulus dalam ujian dua bulan lagi. Semantara Hyuuga Hinata sedang berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata gurunya.

.

Ding-dong-ding-dong.

Dan waktu serasa diselamatkan oleh bel.

Ino, segera membereskan peralatannya dan dengan sigap mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengan _dark angel _macam Uchiha Sasuke. Bisa-bisa ia nggak bisa ngegosip lagi gara-gara semua rahasianya dipegang Sasuke. Hiiyyy..

Dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan kekikukannya yang menggemaskan.

Gedebug..

Dan benda itu terjatuh.

-Sihir Membuat Coklat Cinta-

Dan Sasuke memasang wajah angkernya yang sukses bikin Hinata mengkeret. Tangan Sasuke terulur mengambil buku magis itu yang terbalut sampul ungu.

"Dan kau memecah konsentrasimu hanya untuk buku tolol ini?!" alis Sasuke Uchiha sang _dark angel _rupawan naik sebelah. Meremehkan selera Hinata yang menurutnya terlalu naif.

Hinata mendongak, mengintip sedikit kemarahan gurunya dari balik poninya yang tergunting rapi.

"Jawab!"

"A-ano, ma-maafkan sa-saya _sensei_. Sa-saya—"

"Ikut ke ruanganku Hyuuga."

Final. Bahkan Hinata tidak bisa membela dirinya.

…

..

.

Yang artinya nasib buruk akan dimulainya.

_Surat pemberitahuan wali._

"Jangan dibuka kecuali oleh orang tuamu. Segel ini hanya terbuka jika sidik jari orang tuamu yang terdeteksi."

"Hai'." Ujar gadis bersurai indigo itu muram.

"Dan satu hal lagi."

Hinata mendongak menatap punggung gurunya yang terbalut jubah hitam dengan ornamen kipas di bagian bawah tengkuk. Ketika Sasuke Uchiha berbalik, Hinata segera menunduk lagi.

"Persiapkan dirimu."

Ah apa pula itu? Apakah guru pembimbingnya marah dan mengeluarkan Hinata dari kelasnya? Hinata ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

"Dan berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Tukas Sasuke dingin.

Hinata mengangguk,

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Ba-baik, saya mengerti." Hinata melangkah ke luar ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam itu. Membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam. Lalu setelah pintu tertutup, ia mendesah.

_Bertemu dengan dark angel yang tobat justru terasa lebih menakutkan. Ia tak bisa berbalik menyerang, tapi hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke menang._

..

Sementara itu,

Di ruangan Uchiha Sasuke—

.

Sang pemilik mata geometri tersenyum sumringah. Dua ribu tahun sudah di lewatinya. Dan akhirnya ia justru dipertemukan kembali. Hanya yang berbeda, Hinata yang sekarang tidak akan bisa mengingatnya. Hatinya sudah bukan milik Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran kegelapan.

Tak tahukah Sasuke hanya kesal. Terhadap ingatan Hinata yang sedih mengingat adegan CPR Naruto dan Sakura, hingga mengabaikan tatapan kerinduan yang sangat menyakitkan milik Sasuke. Hinata yang sekarang bukanlah _elf_, ia hanya terlahir sebagai penyihir biasa yang kebetulan dilahirkan oleh bangsawan penyihir. Bukan Hinata yang dua ribu tahun lalu menghilang karena melanggar kutukan.

_Hidup tak pernah adil kan? Meski kau bersabar ribuan tahun. Hasilnya akan tetap sama. Keabadian dan kesepian selalu berjalan bersama. Tidak ada keabadian dalam kebahagiaan._

**Chocho Enchanted**

.

.

Hinata duduk di kamarnya. Aneh, hanya itu yang ia pikirkan. Ketika memberikan surat itu di ruang kerja ayahnya, tiba-tiba saja ayahnya meminta dirinya untuk langsung ke kamar. Apakah ayahnya tahu ia berbuat kesalahan? Dan ia kini sedang dihukum? Ia bingung.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Adiknya yang selalu bersikap dingin, tampak di balik pintu geser.

"Ayah memanggilmu." Hanabi memang ceplas-ceplos dan sangat _to the poin_.

"Hu'um.."

"Dan bereskan bajumu dengan cepat, sebelum _'orang itu'_ menjemputmu."

Hinata menatap wajah adiknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Dark angel _itu mengatakan kau harus bersamanya mulai dari sekarang."

Hinata merasa tangannya berkeringat, _apakah kesalahannya sefatal itu?_

Hanabi mulai beranjak pergi ketika Hinata ingin menanyakan sesuatu. "Sampai kapan, aku harus bersama orang itu? Apakah sampai ujiannya berakhir?" Hinata benar-benar takut harus mengetahui kalau orang itu akan menjadi walinya selama di akademi sihir.

Hanabi angkat bahu, "Tanyakan sendiri pada _tou-san._"

Dan Hinata tahu, ada yang tidak beres dalam surat itu.

**Chocho Enchanted**

.

.

Hinata kini sudah duduk di depan ayahnya. Ia tahu, kali ini ia sudah mengecewakan orang yang bahkan menjadi ayah dan ibu untuknya. Setelah Haruka Hyuuga meninggal karena melahirkan Hanabi, praktis lelaki itu merangkap menjadi ibu dan ayah untuk Hinata.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu?"

Hinata menunduk.

"Dia bilang kau berbakat, tapi kau kurang pengawasan. Dan mengajukan diri menjadi walimu."

Hinata sudah dapat menduganya. Ia menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskan perlahan juga.

"Dia menandaimu."

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak, menatap mata pucat yang serupa miliknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke menandaimu. Suatu kehormatan ia memilihmu. Karena itu, berikanlah yang terbaik.."

Hinata berkedip ketika tangan ayahnya merengkuhnya dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Ia masih belum paham apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ayah akan merindukanmu.."

Dan entah mengapa ia harus merasa sesedih itu. Oh, ayolah.. ia hanya akan bersama Sasuke selama berada di akademi, dan itu berarti..

..

.

Ia harus tinggal bersama vampir itu di kastil hitamnya yang tampak mengerikan. Menjulang tinggi dengan seluruh warna hitam dan suara ombak yang sepanjang hari. Kastil Hitam Uchiha berada di barat daya _Kiseki no Sekai_. Tepat di tepi samudra _Overseas_ yang tak berujung.

Hinata memasuki pekarangannya yang tampak gelap. Penerangan di sana minim sekali. Bahkan ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas indahnya sebuah air mancur raksasa yang tepat berada di tengah halaman. Ia hanya menyeret kopernya dan segera mengetuk pintu.

Seorang pelayan seumuran dengannya membuka pintu. Seragam mereka bagus, hanya saja berwarna hitam. Ketika masuk, hanya warna merah yang terlihat. Hampir semua perabotannya merah. Dan ia merasakan matanya sakit.

"Selamat datang." Sasuke Uchiha memeberikan sambutan dingin.

Hinata membungkuk, "Terimakasih."

"Sizune, antar tamu kita masuk ke kamarnya."

"Baik, Uchiha-_sama_."

..

Dan berakhir di depan pintu yang bersebelahan dengan kamar tidur utama. Hanya pintu ini yang bercat putih, seolah hanya ada pintu itu yang diperuntukkan untuknya.

Ketika Hinata memasuki pintu itu, yang terlihat hanya keindahan. Bagaimana mungkin, kastil tua yang suram seperti ini memiliki kamar sebagus ini?

Dindingnya tampak dihiasi kertas dinding tiga dimensi yang menampilkan keindahan taman Eden. Di mana semua tumbuhannya tampak hidup. Seolah kasurnya berada di tengah taman menakjubkan itu. Dan sementara langit-langitnya dihiasi kaca sihir seolah mempilkan langit yang sesungguhnya.

Apakah Uchiha Sasuke memang semurah hati ini?

"Apa kau menyukai kamarmu?" suara yang serak khas orang dewasa menyapa gendang telinganya.

Hinata nyaris terlonjak saat mendapati _dark angel _itu berada dibelakangnya dengan menyender daun pintu. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, memperlihatkan aura maskulin yang misterius namun tegas.

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau yang memasak makan malam."

Hinata tahu, bahwa semua ini tidak gratis.

**Chocho Enchanted**

.

Kami menghabiskan makan malam dengan keheningan. Lalu berakhir dengan keheningan yang sama. Sasuke _sensei _hanya bilang, aku perlu belajar banyak hal. Terutama melindungi pikiranku. Karena itu ia dengan baik hati meminjamkan perpustakaan pribadinya.

.

Bukannya belajar dengan benar malah tanganku usil membuka album foto usang yang tersimpan di rak paling belakang. Bukannya aku ingin mencampuri kehidupan pak guru. Tapi, aku sungguh hanya penasaran.

Mataku terpaku pada foto terakhir. Foto di dunia keajaiban semuanya bisa bergerak, jadi foto itu seolah hidup. Di sana, di foto terakhir itu terlihat Sasuke _sensei _sedang tertawa riang sambil memeluk wanita yang wajahnya mirip aku. Hanya saja, perempuan itu terlihat lebih dewasa dan anggun. Perempuan dengan gaun putih yang cantik dan rambutnya yang dihiasi oleh tiara berlian. Dan matanya yang keperakan sungguh cantik. Perempuan itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang agak menyembul. _Elf_, seorang peri yang sungguh mempesona.

"Kau memang lancang."

Bruk.. gedebuk..

.

Aku menjatuhkan album itu. Dan membuat Sasuke _sensei _memengutnya.

"Ma-maafkan sa-saya, _sensei.._" aku membungkuk dalam-dalam kerena berani membuka koleksi pribadinya.

"Pergi ke kamarmu."

"Ta-tapi."

"Sekarang!"

Ya, _sensei _marah besar sekarang. Dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Uugghh, tampaknya aku akan di hukum lagi.

.

Di kamar aku hanya berpikir, apakah itu yang membuat Sasuke _sensei _terlihat dingin?

Aku tahu Sasuke-_sensei _hanya kesepian. Ia tak bisa memilih takdirnya sendiri. Menjadi mahluk abadi memang terdengar keren, tapi merasa ditinggalkan itu juga menyakitkan. Bagaimana kau sendirian dan tak ada orang yang mengenalmu.

Aku memang lancang telah membuka album foto itu. Ya, Hinata si peri memang sangat menawan. Dan Sasuke-_sensei _terlihat bahagia bersamanya.

Apakah karena itu, Sasuke-_sensei _menandaiku? Karena aku mirip belahan jiwanya? Mungkin.. tapi setidaknya Sasuke-_sensei _tidak memaksakan kehendak atau berusaha menciumku untuk mengikat jiwaku. Ia berbeda, ia memiliki kebijaksanaan yang aneh dan tak dapat kumengerti.

Aku tahu, rasa sayang tumbuh dengan cepat. Seperti api terhadap minyak yang tumpah. Meski mungkin berawal dari rasa kasihan, tapi ia patut mendapatkan sedikit hadiah. Apakah sebuah coklat di malam valentine ini bisa mengobatinya?

Tapi..

Sasuke-_sensei_ bilang, ia tak suka makan coklat.

Dan aku tahu aku juga tak ingin pengorbananku menghapalkan buku 'Sihir Membuat Coklat Cinta' juga berakhir sia-sia.

Aku menarik nafas. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu ajaib yang membawaku ke mana saja. Tentu saja aku harus berbelanja dahulu.

**Chocho Enchanted**

.

.

Sebuah coklat yang tidak berbentuk coklat? Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai keberhasilan? Kenapa tepung sihir yang kuhembuskan justru membuat coklat ini menjadi.. Tomat?

Hinata menghembuskan nafas. Ia telah gagal.

Tentu saja kegagalan ini membuat sihirnya tentang cinta jelas sudah luntur. Ia hanya akan menjadi, tomat biasa. Tentu saja. Kenapa ia lupa memberikan gula cinta? Apakah ini berarti hanya ada rasa pahit?

Hinata mengerang..

Bagaimana ini?!

Pintu di ketuk, Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke-_sensei _berdiri di luar.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya." Hinata meletakkan tomat itu di rak bukunya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?!"

Hinata membuka pintu. Berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"Kau harus mengambil mantelmu. Kita akan berlatih malam ini."

"Tapi mengapa?"

"_Lunar Eclipse_. Kekuatanmu akan bertambah di bawah sinar rembulan. Jadi kita akan mengadakan teleportasi ke Bumi."

"Bumi?"

"Ya."

Tanpa sadar senyum Hinata mengembang. Ia pernah mendengar tentang dunia itu. Dunia yang selalu merayakan kisah agung tentang cinta. Bahkan, melupakan kemuramannya akibat coklat yang gagal.

Ketika Hinata berbalik untuk mengambil mantelnya. Tanpa sadar aura tomat itu mengundang Sasuke. Mata kelam Sasuke menangkap siluet tomat yang di sembunyikan Hinata. Dengan kecepatan tangannya yang tak disadari oleh Hinata, Sasuke meraih benda merah itu dan menyembunyikannya di saku jubahnya. Rapi. Dan rahasia.

**Chocho Enchanted**

.

.

Hinata yang terluka adalah hal yang sangat dihindarinya. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa pingsan ketika menerobos atmosfer bumi? Tch! Benar-benar lemah.

Dia memandangi wajah Hinata yang polos terpejam dipelukannya.

Perasaan ini familiar sekaligus menyakitkan. Apakah ia bisa melepaskan gadis itu sekali lagi? Sasuke menarik nafas. Bukankah ia akan bahagia jika melihatnya bahagia? Bukankah ia telah berjanji, untuk membiarkan Hinata sendiri yang memilih?

Sasuke Uchiha memilih untuk memalingkan muka. Ingatan tentang Hinata si peri membanjiri kepalanya. Ketika manusia-manusia lain sibuk berlalu-lalang di hadapannya, di tengah sibuknya Shibuya malam itu. Valentine tiba, dan ia tak memiliki apapun kecuali merasa kesepian.

Sasuke mengeluarkan tomat merah itu dari balik jubahnya. Ia tahu, kalau Hinata telah gagal dan lupa menaruh gula gaib ke adonannya. Tidak ada perasaan manis dalam coklat yang berbentuk tomat itu. Mungkin hanya ada rasa pahit. Seperti kesedihannya selama dua ribu tahun tiap tanggal 14 kalender Venus.

Sasuke menggigitnya. Isinya berlelehan, meluncur turun melalui bibir merah Sasuke. Ketika coklat yang tidak berbentuk coklat itu memasuki kerongkongannya ada perasaan aneh yang menyeruak. Ia seperti melihat potongan keinginan Hinata si gadis kecil. Keinginan tulus untuk menemani Sasuke si _dark angel_.

.

Kamu tidak mengerti Hinata. Ketika takdir kita bertautan, maka waktu akan memisahkan kita lagi. Sekali lagi dan lagi. Kamu tidak tahu, kalau rasa sakit yang berulang hanya akan menimbulkan kekosongan. dan kekosongan dalam hatiku, tidak akan pernah sembuh. Seperti kutukan para _elf _terhadap kita.

Ketika rasa pahit itu berakhir. Kesadadaran Sasuke menghilang. Lelaki itu terjebak di dunia yang asing yang ia tak tahu jalan keluarnya.

**Chocho Enchanted**

.

Glubukk..

Sasuke tersungkur di tanah. Sebelah tangannya masih memeluk Hinata. Sementara tangan yang lain memegang coklat sihir berbentuk tomat. Tomat yang telah digigit oleh Sasuke, secara ajaib berbentuk utuh kembali. Seolah coklat itu memang tidak pernah tersentuh bibir Sasuke si _dark angel_.

.

Hinata terbangun akibat hawa dingin yang menerpanya. Ketika ia bangun, yang tersisa hanyalah kasadaran bahwa ia telah sampai di bumi dengan gurunya yang terkapar di tanah. Bagaimana seorang Uchiha yang agung bisa sampai kehilangan kekuatannya?

Hinata mengeluarkan pasir magis dari dalam kantongnya dan meniupkan ke arah gurunya tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari pewaris Kastil Hitam. Hah.. tentu saja tidak berhasil. Karena kekuatan Hinata belum pulih.

Lalu pandangan matanya melihat coklat yang belum dimakan Sasuke. Dipegang dengan erat oleh jemari yang terlihat kokoh. Di bumi, coklat bukan saja sebagai kudapan manis, tapi juga penambah energi. Lagi pula, coklat cinta itu tidak bisa menimbulkan efek apapun bagi pembuatnya.

Hinata menggigit coklat itu. Tidak manis, bahkan cenderung berasa tomat biasa. Tentu saja ini karena bahannya kurang. Hinata menggigitnya lagi dan lagi. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Uchiha-_sensei_. Hanya sesederhana itu.

Nun jauh di atas sana debu kosmik yang berkilauan berputar-putar. Seolah menarikan sebuah dansa yang aneh. Bahkan Hinata juga tidak menyadari, bahwa tomat itu berkilat merah. Di sana ketika benang takdir bertautan. Maka fenomena terjadi..

Glubukk..

Hinata hilang kesadaran. Tepat di samping Sasuke. Tangannya yang mungil memeluk tubuh gurunya. Sementara tangan yang lain memegang tomat yang tinggal separuh.

Rasa sepi hinggap diantara mereka. Juga kepedihan. Pahitnya kenangan yang mereka alami bersama. Hinata kecil dan perasaan sayang kepada gurunya yang tak tersampaikan. Atau seorang guru yang terus-menerus merasa sakit ketika melihat wajah muridnya yang mirip kekasihnya yang memilih untuk menghilang seperti buih untuk memepertahankan cintanya.

Dan mereka sama-sama tertidur, seperti putri salju yang menggigit apel ranum dari si penyihir. Tanpa tahu, bahwa pangeran takkan mencium sang putri untuk bisa membangunkannya. Atau sang putri yang tak akan datang untuk mengecup si pangeran kodok agar bisa kembali ke wujud aslinya.

Apakah coklat sihir itu begitu mumpuni hingga mereka tertidur begitu saja, dan membiarkan waktu berlalu dengan sebuah kisah sedih untuk di dengar?

**Chocho Enchanted**

.

Suara harpa mengalun indah. Sasuke membiarkan dirinya beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon rindang. Ia duduk di ayunan, sambil menatap langit biru. Ia menghela nafas, saat sesosok yang amat ia rindukan duduk di ayunan yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

Gadis dengan pakaian putih dan sebuah ornamen berkilauan di atas rambutnya. Hinata si _elf _tersenyum manis.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin kembali."

"Tapi kalian sudah memiliki takdir yang sama." Jawab Hinata merdu. Bahkan rambutnya kini berkibar mengikuti gerakan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

"Aku takkan bangun tanpa sebuah ciuman, _sayang.._"

Hinata tertawa. "Kau pikir, kau belum menciumnya?"

Sasuke menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau tak pernah menciumku di masa lalu, karena kau begitu membenci kaumku. Tapi ketika sang waktu menghadiahkan kehidupan rapuh kepadaku kau justru menciumnya?"

"Aku belum pernah menciumnya." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja menciumnya." Hinata tersenyum sekali lagi. "Dan ketika takdir kalian bertautan, itu berarti segala hal tentangmu dan tentangnya kan berbaur jadi satu.."

"…"

"Pergilah, Sasuke. Bawa ia kembali ke sisimu.." ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, wujud Hinata _si elf _memudar, lalu berubah menjadi debu kosmik yang berkilauan. Terbang bersama dengan angin yang mengantar Sasuke kembali ke alam nyata dan bukan lagi di taman Eden.

**Chocho Enchanted**

.

Ketika Sasuke membuka mata, Hinata masih memeluknya. Tubuh mungil itu seakan-akan ingin melindunginya. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum. Gadis bodoh itu mengira dirinya bakal mati. Tentu saja itu sangat tidak mungkin. Ia abadi.

Sasuke menyeringai teringat lagi akan sebuah dongeng lama. Di mana putri akan terbangun oleh ciuman sang pangeran. Dengan gerakan lambat yang sarat kehati-hatian Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Takut, seolah kutukan para _elf _akan berlaku. Bahwa setiap cinta yang tumbuh di antara _elf _dan _dark angel _akan membuat kematian datang mendekat. Jika bukan Sasuke yang mati, mungkin Hinata-lah yang akan mati.

Ketika bibir Sasuke nyaris sedekat ujung kuku. Tiba-tiba Hinata membuka mata. Sasuke bahkan belum menciumnya ketika Hinata telah kembali ke alam nyata. Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat memalingkan muka. Menutupi rona merah yang bahkan ia tak pernah ingat telah memilikinya. Dan jantung Hinata seolah berpacu dan ingin meledak. Apakah si peri cinta telah melepaskan anak panah tanpa mereka sadari?

"Hei, anak muda. Jangan berbuat mesum di tempat umum. Tch! Memalukan!" lelaki tua yang berambut perak dengan masker di wajahnya mencemooh posisi mereka yang saling bertindihan.

Mengakibatkan perasaan canggung dan malu yang membuat keduanya sesak nafas. Dan segera berdiri untuk menghindari tatapan menghakimi dari arang-orang di bumi.

Sasuke menarik nafas, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak hening yang canggung. Dengan hati-hati ia menggandeng jemari Hinata. Lalu mereka berjalan di antara orang yang sibuk di kawasan Shibuya.

"Kau dan aku terikat." Ujar Sasuke masih tetap berjalan dibawah kerlip lampu kota.

"Hu-um. Sa-saya mengerti."

Sasuke melirik anak didiknya yang kini tangannya ia gandeng.

"Seseorang memmberi tahu saya dalam mimpi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menyadari Hinata tak lagi tergagap bersamanya.

"Dia bilang kita pernah berciuman secara tidak langsung. Ano- coklat itu sudah anda gigit, dan saya kemudian mengigit bagian yang sama." Hinata merona ketika mengucapkannya.

"Hei." Panggil si _dark angel_.

Hinata menengadah untuk melihat wajah gurunya. Namun pandangan Sasuke justru berada di tempat lain. Di seberang jalan di mana banyak pasangan dengan baju yang sama membagi-bagikan sebuah kotak yang terasa familiar.

"Kau ingin mencoba coklat di bumi?"

Hinata tersenyum. Lalu menggangguk dengan penuh semangat. Lagipula bukankah coklat di bumi tidak mengandung sihir? Dan aman untuk di konsumsi? Tidak ada namanya coklat cinta seperti di _Kiseki no Sekai_. Hinata merasa aman.

Diam-diam Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum iblis. Tentu saja ia tak butuh coklat cinta untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata, ketika ia telah memiliki takdir yang sama. Ia tak memerlukan coklat apapun untuk menaklukkan hati si murid.

Ah, betapa menyebalkannya hidup lebih lama. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa tua.

Hinata berada dalam genggamannya ketika menyeberangi jalan. Seolah semua hal yang tertinggal di belakangnya adalah sebuah kenangan pahit yang masih ingin ia kenang. Bukankah tidak semua hal yang pahit itu berarti kesedihan? Mungkin kenangan pahit adalah sebuah awal, di mana yang manis akan dicecap lebih nikmat.

Hinata tampak bahagia menggigit coklat gratisan yang dibagikan manusia bumi. Mereka berjalan bergandengan menyusuri jalan Shibuya. Dan mereka kemudian berhenti di halte yang tampak sepi.

"Hei Hinata."

"Humm.." Hinata menyahut di sela kunyahannya.

"Kau tidak berniat membaginya?"

Hinata tersenyum malu, "Ano- maaf _sensei _tapi semuanya sudah habis." Ujar Hinata kecil sambil menunduk. Ia menyesal karena tidak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk gurunya yang sudah berjasa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata.

Keduanya berpandangan. Mata bertemu dengan mata. Tanpa ada poni yang menyembunyikan mata indah itu dari sang malaikat hitam.

Seolah ada suara harpa yang mengalun lembut, Sasuke mendekatkan wajah. Hinata yang terbuai dengan gerakan lambat menutup kelopak matanya. Apakah Sasuke akan memberikan ciuman yang sesungguhnya? Tepat di bulan yang penuh cinta itu?

Yang terjadi adalah—

Sebuah kecupan singkat yang terasa di sudut bibir Hinata. Bukan ciuman yang dalam dan melenakan seperti dalam dongeng.

Sasuke menyeringai, senang rasanya mengerjai si kecil Hinata.

Hinata buru-buru membuka mata. Kesal karena dipermainkan.

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit coklat yang tertinggal di sudut bibirmu. Tapi kenapa kau justru meminta lebih?"

Hinata cemberut. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau _sensei_-nya ini adalah pembaca pikiran. Ugh! Menyebalkan saja.

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya di tanah, lalu berjalan dengan cepat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Ngambek rupanya.

Sasuke dengan senyum rupawan yang belum sempat Hinata lihat tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan Hinata. Kapan pria itu datang, Hinata tidak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ketika Sasuke si vampir memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kau dan aku adalah satu. Ketika takdir kita saling bertautan berarti kau juga akan memiliki kehidupan yang sama denganku." Bisik Sasuke lembut, tepat di telinga Hinata yang sensitif.

"Apakah itu berarti—" Hinata berhenti untuk melanjutkan. Ia merasa sangsi dengan apa yang berada di pikirannya.

"Ya, kau akan abadi sepertiku. Atau aku yang akan cepat mati, sepertimu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum, membayangkan betapa indahnya jika mereka dapat bersama. Bibir Sasuke mendekat. Kali ini Hinata tak ingin tertipu. Ia tak akan memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan Sasuke mempermainkannya lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai. Mencium dengan benar bibir Hinata. Memagutnya, mengulumnya, dan membuat nafas mereka menyatu. Kali ini membiarkan coklat cinta beraksi sekali lagi. Mungkin, yang kali ini efeknya lebih lama.

*END*

.

A/n

Fyuuhhhh.. 7k terus ingin dipangkas jadi 5k.

Eh ternyata setelah di pangkas malah hanya 4500. Alamakkk..

Hehehe, apakah adegan itu agak kecut? Ahaha..

Saya berpikir bagaimana menampilkan ending yang difavoritkan semua orang. Seperti dalam dongeng. Dan saya berharap cerita saya ini bisa jadi dongeng untuk Sasu-Hina.

Karena itu tetap dukung pair yang unyu ini.

Sebelumnya; "happy sweet days, minna~"

**RnR, please..**

Kecup basah **poochan ^^V**


End file.
